Guts Over Fear
by emylova
Summary: Jack Brewer; America's youngest hit man in history, with a total of thirty- seven murders. Police have been working hard to track down the young killer, but have yet to catch him. Her eyes widened as she connected the dots. He was going to kill her.
1. one

Kim's long, dirty blonde hair covered one of her brown eyes as she handed her fake passport to the man checking tickets. He opened the small booklet and gave her face a quick glance before stamping the passport and handing it back to her.

She let out a silent breath of relief she didn't realize she was holding and the man shot her a small smile. Kim returned the friendly gesture with a fake grin. She moved past the man and climbed aboard the waiting train, quickly finding a seat. She sat on the smooth, red velvet surface and sighed.

Running away from her problems was something Kim wasn't known to do, but she had had enough, and all she wanted was an escape.

Oak Harbor was a small town located in Washington State, a perfect place to hide from all her problems, or rather the people causing them. That's where the train was taking her.

Away from her problems.

Away from her past.

Away from the place she had once called home.


	2. two

_Kim moved towards the –not so innocent- business man, cocking her pistol at his head. His lips held a smirk but as soon as he saw her weapon, fear shone bright in his dull grey eyes. _

_"__Where's the money?" She sneered in a harsh tone. _

_He continued to smirk at her wordlessly, so she took a daring step closer, pressing the barrel of her gun against his forehead. He flinched when the cold metal met his skin and his breathing hitched in his throat._

_"__Do it." Were the only two words that left his tobacco filled mouth. Kim froze, caught off guard and unsure of what to do. Every time she was forced to take a life, she dreaded it, and the nightmares would go on for days. _

_She felt the familiar uneasiness creep into her stomach but remained with her emotionless mask on her face. _

_"__I knew you didn't have it in you," the man taunted, moving closer. "I was expecting more from the famous criminal, Kim Crawford, but I'm standing here, feeling disappointed."_

_"__Where's the money?" She repeated, her finger ghosting over the trigger. The man let out a sarcastic chuckle. _

_"__What are you going to do, threaten to smear lip stick on my face? Bring it on little girl." _

_A loud bang echoed throughout the apartment, the sound waves bouncing off the brown walls and amplifying the noise. The man's body fell limply to the ground, a single stream of blood running down his forehead. _

_She turned over and threw-up the small meal she had eaten, previous to the job, finding the sight of the man's dead body petrifying. She was a murderer. _

_Kim recovered from her slip up quickly and brought out the metal pocket watch she carried, figuring she had about seven minutes until police arrived. _

_She started scattering pillows, checking every crevice of the couch before pushing it away from the wall checking for any clue as to where her prize was. _

_A picture that sat on the wall across from her caught her attention, and she trudged over to get a closer look. She took notice of the small and barely noticeable hinges on the right side of the frame. Pulling the hidden door open, Kim gasped. Behind the photograph was a large, black safe. She peered down at her timer to check her time. _

**_four minutes, forty-three seconds_**

_She glanced around the room. Searching for any clue as to what the code might be. Her eyes soon landed on the deceased man in the corner. Her eyes searched over his body as she deduced him as well as she could. _

_Cheap suit judging by the fabric. Been in his closet for a while judging by the wrinkles on the sleeves. There! He had a missing pinky finger. He only had nine fingers. _

_The first digit was nine. _

_She then noticed a small tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. _

_DAD_

_19_**54**_-2014_

_The fifty-four was slightly tinted darker than all the other numbers in the year._

_9-54_

_Kim noticed that the man's shoe lace was untied and quickly squatted down to pull it off his foot. She twirled it around in her hands, searching for any sign of a number. Then she saw it. His foot size, was circled. _

_9-54-11_

_The lock clicked open and she pulled the door forward, a smirk stretched across her face._

_Stacks of money filled the safe to the top, all sectioned off into bundles, secured by an elastic band. She grabbed large handfuls and shoved them into her worn gym bag._

_Once the safe was empty, she zipped up her bag and checked her time to determine her quickest escape route. _

**_fifty seconds_**

_She threw open the glass window and jumped onto the fire escape, her black biker boots rattling the unsteady deck. She expertly climbed down the five flights of stairs to the bottom. _

_Then Kim ran. _


	3. three

"So, what do you want me to do?" Jack asked for the second time, his harsh brown eyes demanding an answer.

"You find her, gain her trust, and become her friend. Just get close enough to her that you can drug her and bring her to me." The man explained, his deep voice holding a dangerous tone.

"And if I refuse?" Amusement was laced in the twenty-three year olds voice, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"We'll kill you." The statement was blunt.

"How much will I be getting paid?" Jack wasted no time asking for what he truly desired, remaining unfazed under Ty's hard gaze.

"Ten grand."

"I want fifteen, _in cash_. And half before I start the job." He seemed to have

this planned out in his head and the sentence was so smooth rolling off his tongue, it sounded as if he had rehearsed it.

"Alright. Boys, pull out your wallets and give the kid seven fifty." When nobody moved, the man sighed angrily. He walked towards his black Toyota and returned moments later with a gunny sack in his hands. He tossed it towards Jack.

"Now leave. I expect to see her within two weeks. Is that enough time?"

"You underestimate me? Of course that's enough time." Jack rolled his eyes at how oblivious the man was about how good he was at his job.

"Alright. See you in two weeks."

"Thank you, Ty." Jack walked out without expecting an answer, not that he would have received one anyway.


	4. four

The streets of Oak Harbor weren't awfully packed for eleven o'clock at night, when Kim's train finally pulled into the station. She stretched her legs as she stepped onto the sidewalk.

All she carried was a black leather wallet with a strap that went around her fragile wrist. She hoped the motel she would be staying in had a wash machine, so she could keep the only outfit she owned, somewhat clean.

When she finally found a motel, Kim wasted no time checking in and getting settled. She didn't cringe at the sight of her run down room like most people would have. For her, it was enough.

The walls were stained with only god knows what and the bed frame was literally falling apart, but she found the sight comforting, reminding her of a place she had once crashed in.

Deciding it was finally time to get some food in her grumbling stomach, Kim stood up and locked the door. The thin piece of plywood surely wouldn't support much body weight and could be easily broken down, but she made an effort to look like she was leading a normal life in the new town.

She wanted a fresh start. To live without killing and constantly running from everything. She was tired of being forced to be a criminal; forced to do the dirty work.

Kim could see her breath in the frozen air of the night as she walked towards the one restaurant that still had an open sign lit up. She rubbed her hands up and down her frigid arms in attempt to create friction and keep herself from freezing to death. The thin, cotton t-shirt she wore was not enough to keep her warm and she made a mental note to buy some sort of jacket next time she went to the store.

Her body was suddenly thrown backwards when a strong force knocked into her, catching her off guard. Large, calloused hands gripped her shoulders to steady her and keep her from tumbling to the ground.

Kim looked up to be met by a pair of concerned, icy blue eyes. A young man stared down at her short, trembling figure.

"I'm so sorry," He rushed out, checking her body to see if she was okay. "I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"No, it's okay. It was my fault too," She cut him off, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm Kim."

He shook her outstretched hand politely. "Nice to meet you Kim, I'm Jack."


	5. five

"So, what brings you to Oak Harbor?" Jack asked Kim from across the table. He noticed her shoulders tense and her eyes enlarge when the question left his mouth.

"I could ask you the same thing." She recovered quickly.

"I'm looking for someone," He admitted, staring at his hands tiredly. "Worth a lot to me."

"A woman?" Kim asked, then she froze. "Or a man? Which is totally alright-"

"Hey, take a breather, Darling," Jack chuckled and forced a smile at the beautiful girl in front of him. "But yes, I am looking for a woman."

He examined her face shamelessly, taking notice of all her facial features.

Jade green orb like eyes. A forest of light freckles spread over her nose and cheeks. Long, dirty blonde hair that tickled her rib cage. Firm cheek bones and full, red lips. He also recognized the faint Irish accent in her words when she spoke.

"Tell me about your family." He interrupted whatever she was saying, pulled in by her accent and desperate to know more.

"I'm an only child, born in '93. My mother was Irish and my father is Scottish. I moved from Ireland to Canada when I was fifteen, and now I'm here. There isn't really much to tell." She was baffled by his sudden interest but kept her suspicions to herself.

"Your mother _was _Irish? As in past tense?"Jack pried, not realizing how rude he was sounding.

"She died when I was seventeen." Kim suddenly felt tiny, like she was an ant and Jack was a boot threatening to squish her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He bowed his head at her in sympathy, but she didn't want his pity.

She picked up a french fry, soaking it in ketchup and he wondered how she could possibly stand the sweet, overpowering taste.

"It's not your fault. Crap happens." She kept her gaze on the salt and pepper shakers that sat on the end of the wooden table.

Kim's eyes wandered around the soon-to-be closing restaurant, examining the scenery in astonishment. She took notice of the medium sized bulletin board at the front of the café, with lost puppy posters or business advertisements pinned up. One poster in specific, caught her attention.

**WANTED**

**KIM CRAWFORD**

**MURDER, ASSAULT, THEFT**

**ALIVE**

**$500.00 REWARD**

**LAST SEEN IN NEW YORK**

A picture of her in action, running from the cops, was printed on the paper. It wasn't great quality, but still clear enough to make out her face.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked, eyeing her curiously, mentally taking notes of sudden mood change. She cleared her throat and nodded weakly, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I have to go," She lied sheepishly, glancing down at her wrist watch. "It's pretty late and I haven't slept in a while."

Kim stood up abruptly and straightened her black top into place, smoothing out the wrinkles delicately.

"Perhaps we could see each other again?" Jack questioned, the eagerness clear in his voice. She bit her lip as she considered the risks of making friends with someone when she was clearly being hunted down, and making friends with him would only put him in danger.

But Kim was selfish.

"I guess that would be okay." She said it slowly, as if she was still making up her mind. She gave him one last smile before walking to the door and –making sure nobody was looking- tore the wanted poster down.


End file.
